Poker Night
by Blind Zen Archer
Summary: Ever wonder what the Gundams REALLY do when they're not in combat? Play cards, of course!


Poker Night by Blind Zen Archer 

Okay, due to writers' block, I'm taking a break from Days After, and doing something completely ridiculous to see if it removes the block.

Poker Night by Blind Zen Archer 

Quatre, Duo, and Trowa looked over their Gundams, as they rested in one of the underground hangars they had built near their latest safehouse.

"So, Heero's already here?"

"Yes, Duo. He's been wondering when you'd arrive."

"Well, it's not my fault he's faster cross country."

"I'm sure you can talk it out with him tonight...among other things..."

Duo actually blushed as they walked out of the hangar, closing the massive doors behind them.

Finally, Sandrock gave a large sigh of electronic relief.

"I thought they'd never leave." 

Deathscythe slowly streched, and then began arranging the scaffolding into a rough "table" and "chairs", all Gundam sized.

"Well, SR, you have to admit that they care about us a lot. Especially in Heero's case. As far as I can tell, the only time he ever relaxes is when he's working on Wing, or when he's with Duo. Right, Wing?"

Wing actually seemed to grimace slightly, "Well, I think he's actually a lot more relaxed then you think whenever he's inside me..."

Each Gundam looked at each other, and to their surprise it was HeavyArms who chuckled first.

Wing blushed.

"Hey, c'mon. Get the doors open for our fifth."

"Who is the fifth tonight, Wing? Nate's not around, is she?"

"No, Nate said she couldn't get away tonight."

"Wufei's probably sleeping inside her again."

"That, or lighting incense sticks at her feet and praying to her."

"It does go to a girl's head..."

"And you still haven't told us who the fifth is...it better not be another damn Leo. They've got NO sense of humor, and it better not be a Maguanac, 'cuz they can't bluff worth a damn."

"Relax, Scythe. It's not a Leo...exactly."

"You didn't..."

"She did." The new voice was deeper, and older than the other Gundams.

"Tallgeese..." Heavyarms and Sandrock seemed bemused, but otherwise fine. Deathscythe, on the other hand, looked annoyed.

"Well, I guess I better just get ready to start losing..."

"Just because I beat the pants off of you a couple months ago doesn't mean I'll win tonight."

"Yeah...sure..."

"I brought the cards..."

"All right...let's play then."

The 4 gundams and Tallgeese seated themselves at the table, as Tallgeese removed a gigantic deck of playing cards from where it normally stored beam sabres. 

"Got to remember to put the sabers back in, or Zechs would have a little surprise tomorrow..."

"Yeah, I can imagine...of course, I doubt Heero would complain. Right, Wing?"

"I think...I think they're more alike then you realize."

"She's right....Zechs and Heero are very intense believers in peace. The same thing is driving them."

"I didn't expect you to say that, HeavyArms."

"I've been around them in much closer quarters than anyone except Wing and Tallgeese."

"He's got a point, Scythe."

"Okay, SR. You know, you guys are almost as bad as your pilots about sticking up for each other."

"Oh, and you don't stick up for Wing and Duo all the time?"

"Point taken."

"Ahem." The sound of any mobile suit clearing it's throat is impressive, and Tallgeese even more so. 

"The game is five card Draw. One eyed jacks and deuces wild."

After a few hours, both Tallgeese and DeathScythe had sizeable piles of chips, with the others beginning to dwindle.

"So...ask you a serious question, Tallgeese?"

"Sure. Raise."

"How long before Zechs tells Romafeller to shove it? See it and raise."

"Not sure. A few weeks, I think..."

"Not sure? What do you think Wing? If they're so alike, what would Heero do?"

"See it or fold."

"I mean Mask-boy, not Tallgeese."

"So do I. See it through or fold."

"Then I'll see it and raise."

"Call. And?"

"He said he'd stay until the mask broke. It's starting to get really cracked. He's even pulling some unnecessary Gs just to put more stress on it."

"Damn. I knew that guy was nuts. He's going to hurt both of you if it shatters in the cockpit. Especially if he's pulling too many Gs. Aces over Kings..."

"He'll be okay. He heals quickly. As long as he doesn't lose an eye, or something like that, he'll be fighting again in no-time. Pair of Queens..."

"Not bad."

"Thanks. Well, I had better get going..."

"Safe flight home."

Tallgeese quietly slipped out the hangar doors, boosting into the atmosphere, while the 4 gundams worked to disassemble their furniture.

"Not bad guy, really. It's a shame we have to fight him."

"Yeah."

"So, who's on for next week?"

"Nate will be back by then."

"Yeah, but aren't you going out on a Mission, Arms?"

"I'll check..."

"I suppose we could get a Taurus."

"A regular or an MD? Because MDs play worse than Maguanacs...if that's possible..."

"I'll see. Maybe an Aires?"

"Maybe. The Flyboys are cocky, but they could be worse..."

The End

Blind Zen Archer 

Please send comments to: [BZArcher@gundam.com][1]

[Teena's MST][2]

[Back to Blind Zen Archer's page][3]

   [1]: mailto:BZArcher@gundam.com?subject=GW Addiction page
   [2]: ./mst2.htm
   [3]: ../BZA.shtml



End file.
